Pokemon Kanto Adventures
by AnimeKing120
Summary: This is my first story and well this is about two pokemon trainers travling around kanto to be the best pokemon trainers I KNOW BAD SUMMERY BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STILL ENJOY THE STORY


**Pokémon Kanto Adventures: Here is a story about a young boy named red who was about to obtain his first Pokémon and travel around the kanto region and obtain all 8 badges to enter in the indigo league and become the world strongest trainer**.

* * *

An alarm clock buzzed getting a groan from a ten year old boy. He sat up, yawned and slammed his fist on it ending the alarm buzz. He shook his head and got up, getting ready to get dressed, in a few minutes he got out fully dressed. He wore a red cap over his shaggy brown hair, He wore a red vest with black short sleeves over a black short sleeve shirt and he wore sky blue jeans and red and black running shoes. He was Red of Pallet Town and future kanto champion. Red started to run downstairs seeing his mom sitting on a couch in the living room watching T.V and drinking coffee. Red's mom turned to him, "Oh, hi honey, are you ready to start your journey?" His mom asked. "You bet I can't wait to get my Pokémon and start my journey." Red said." You know red seeing all excited you reminded me how your father was when I first met him I'm so proud of you red." Red mother place her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks mom I'm glad to hear that, well I better get ready see ya later mom." Red said as he ran out of his house to feel the fresh cool breeze of PalletTown.

Red looked around the small town to see his rival's house to his left, and He walked out of his house to the fresh cool breeze of PalletTown.

Red looked around the small town to see his rival's house to his left, and Professor Oak's lab south of his rival's house he started to walk towards to Professor Oak's until someone had bumped into red causing him to fall on his back. He had opened his eyes to see a girl about his age with long chestnut hair with sparkling emerald green eyes. She wore a white hat with a red poke ball symbol on it. She wore a blue tank top with a black lining at the neck hole and at the bottom of her shirt also wearing a frilly red skirt. Red had started to blush "Beautiful" was the only word that came straight to red mind, red finally snap out of his space out moment and he had notice the awkward position that he and the girl were in right now the girl had notice the same thing and she started to blush so red that she look like she can erupt of embarrasses.

The both of them got off of each other ,"I'm so sorry I guess I should have watch where I'm going" the girl said as she bowed down to show that she's sorry "No I'm the one who should be apologize by the way my name red what's your" red said as he offered a hand shake to her hand "my name is leaf nice to meet you" leaf said as she shook reds hand she was slightly blushing remembering the awkward moment they just had. "So you're here to get a Pokémon leaf" Red asked "oh yes today the day that I start my first journey same for you I guess" leaf asked red "Yep well than shall we go in" Red said as he had open the door for leaf "yes thank you".

As soon as both leaf and red had enter the professor lab red heard a familiar voice "hey Loser how it going" Red looks and see it is his rival blue "well if it isn't blue been a while huh?" Red said giving blue a glare "so red you're here to get your Pokémon huh you know what I'll be nice for today and let you pick one of the starters first yeah" Blue said giving a mischievous smile.

Now blue of course were going to let red pick first now red which Pokémon would you like here are your three choices" Professor Oak said as he threw three pokeballs into the air and a shining light appear reveling three Pokémon "Now as you can see these three are the kanto starters the orange one is called charmander, the blue one is squirtle and final the green one is bulbasuar now red which do you want as your partner Pokémon" professor Oak said "well they all seem to be great Pokémon but I'm going with charmander' Red said as soon as he pick up the charmander "oh a good choice indeed but might I ask why" Professor Oak asked with a curious look on his face "well you see both my mother and father had given me the name red as to stand the warmth and the fiery spirit that is within fire and that's why I wanted to pick charmander it a great idea picking the Pokémon that represent my name I know that both me and charmander will work great as a team".

"My that's a very touching reason and I presume that you'll pick squirtle due to your name blue" oak asked "oh please gramps the only reason I'm picking squirtle is not because of the stupid reason like that but only because since red pick fire I choose water " Blue said as he was picking up squirtle "oh well I guess that only leaves leaf with bulbasuar I hope you don't mind about that leaf" oak said "oh it no trouble at all to be honest I really wanted bulbasuar" leaf said as she pick up the finally starter of kanto.

" All right now that you three got to pick your starters now I have a favor to ask each of you as you see as you know there's about 149 Pokémon in the kanto region and I wish that you three would go around the kanto region and collect the data of each Pokémon for me I would go myself but I'm afraid I'm just to old to go on this journey and to do it myself but I know that each of you will be able to complete this task for oh and before I forget allow me to give you the tools that you will need for this task here you go" oak said as he was giving red, leaf and blue both the pokedex and five pokeballs. "no worries gramps I know that I'll be able to fulfill this task but I'm not sure about the loser over there." Blue said as he was pointing at red and was giving him an evil grin.

" What ever oh well professor I'll start working on it see ya later blue, leaf" red said as he was leaving " hold it don't think you can just leave without battling me first let go squritle" "squirtle" shouted the little squritle "heh I guess I'll have to put you in your place blue lets go charmander" "char" both of the rival look at each other both filled with determination. "Alright squirtle uses tackle attack." blue said.

"Charmander dodge it and smack squirtle with your tail." Red said.

Squirtle charge towards charmander but charmander was able to dodge the attack by jumping above of squirtle and use his tail to smack squirtle on the head sending against the ground.

"Heh not bad red but me and squirtle are just getting started go use bubble." blue said.

"Quick charmander dodge it!" red yelled

Charmander kept dodging squirtle attacks until one of the bubble attack had hit charmander sending it straight to the wall luckily charmander was still standing but barely.

"Heh now it's over red go squirtle finish that charmander with your bubble attack." Blue said.

"No way blue I'm not losing this battle me and charmander are still rarin to go right charmander" Red said while looking at charmander.

Charmander nodded after seeing the determination and fiery spirit within his eyes suddenly the flame on charmander tail started to expand greatly and was able to dodge the bubble attack red awed in surprise.

"Wait what going on." blue said shock.

"Professor Oak what happening to charmander tail?" leaf ask.

"This is amazing charmander was able to unlock his special ability blaze." Professor Oak said.

"Blaze?" Leaf asks confusingly.

"Yes leaf you see charmander has a special ability called blaze which is able to power up its fire attacks to its maximum" professor oak said.

"Well that doesn't matter to me I still got the type advantaged go squirtle use bubble full power!" Blue yelled.

"Alright blue this is the finally blow lets go charmander use ember with all your might!" Red yelled.

Squirtle had unleash his bubble attack and charmander had use his ember attack and both attack collide with each other both Pokémon gave it their all but due to the ability blaze charmander ember attack started to grow in size and was able to evaporate squirtle bubble attack and hit squirtle a small explosion was around squirtle and cause a small black smog around the pokelab and the trainers and the professor couldn't see a thing until the smoke started to clear up and everyone was shock to see the result of the battle squirtle was down on the ground with two swirls in his.

"Well that was quite a battle and it seems that blue had lost and almost half of my lab is destroyed." Professor oak said as he look at red and blue.

"Heheheh yeah sorry about professor." Red said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well hey red!" blue said as he was returning squirtle to his pokeball.

"Just because you beat me today doesn't mean you'll win next time well see ya grandpa and smell ya later red." Blue said as he was walking out of the lab.

"Any way professor allow me to help you clean up around your lab." Red said.

"Oh no red there no need for you to help me just go on ahead and start your journey and be safe." Professor oak said to red.

"Okay then." Red said and started to look at leaf "Hey leaf."

"Yeah red?" Leaf asked

"I was wonder maybe since the first gym is at Pewter City if you wanted to go travel there together." Red said with a slight blush on his face.

"Sure red I would really like that." leaf said with a smile on her face.

"Okay now you to it time for you to get going that PokeDex isn't going to fill itself up ya know." Professor Oak said while pushing Red and Leaf out of the lab.

"Yeah i guess it is time to go you ready leaf." Red said while looking at leaf

"Yes I'm ready to leave lets both try our very best to becoming to world strongest Pokemon Trainer." Leaf said.

"Yes." Red said as both of them started to towards route one and start their adventures as Pokemon Trainers.

* * *

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS NOW REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISH SO THERE MAY BE A FEW MISTAKE BUT HOPE YOU GUYS STILL ENJOYED IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISH NEXT WEEK SEE YA. **


End file.
